Mogg I of Ibben
Mogg I (born c. 30 BC) was a god-king of Ibben. History Early Life Not much is known about Mogg's childhood, except that he was born into a poor family living in the port district of Ib Nor. After finishing his education, he moved to the future city of Moggnok, then known as the Port of Ibben, around 12 BC to serve as a bodyguard, hearing of the good pay there. Rise to Power After working as a bodyguard protecting King Togg VI for some time, the king developed a sort of liking to him, as he noticed his natural skill of being both authoritative and talented as a commander. and Mogg eventually became a general in his army. When Tog VI was overthrown and his kingdom fell apart, Mogg and his army were attempting to deal with a revolt in his hometown of Ib Nor. After defeating this revolt, he decided that he would rather keep his army in Ib Nor instead of returning to the now leaderless Port of Ibben. Thus, he became the Lord of Ib Nor in the middle of 5 BC. It was around this time that he developed an ambition to become the new god-king of Ib, and began to say that he was descended from King Krub II, and with this claim deserved the Ibbenese throne. In early 3 BC, he married Colosha in a small ceremony outside of his fortress. In the same year he vassalized the local lord of Tuskbay south of Ib Nor, and with their forces combined they began to march for the fortress of Spearhold. Spearhold, at the time ruled by Colosh, another former general, was also being influenced by the killer of king Togg VI, Gikel of the Port of Ibben. Gikel agreed to support Colosh against Mogg, and marched his army to Spearhold along with his ally Drogg of Ib Lok. Mogg, knowing he was outnumbered, kept his forces in Tuskbay for a time. After a stalemate with conflict happening only in the form of skirmishes, Mogg and Colosh reached a peace deal. During this time a annexation attempt of Greysert was made, but it failed. In early of 2 BC, Lord Sogg of Ib Ess agreed to serve Mogg as a vassal, simply because of how Mogg's army was larger than Sogg's. By the end of 2 BC, Mogg had control over all of Ib's eastern coast. In 1 AC Mogg helped Lord Hogg of Herse defend his land from the ambitious Lord Kyogg of Ib Os, who was at the time among the most powerful warlords on the island. In the middle of 2 AC, Mogg recieved news that Azol of Geysert had died of disease and the new ruler was his infant son with a weak regent serving him. Seeing this opportunity, Mogg, travelling with his army, siezed power in Geysert shortly after Azol's death, leading to his son fleeing to Far Ib and his family being imprisoned by Mogg. In 4 AC, Mogg made a second attempt to conquer Spearhold, this time succeeding despite Colosh's allies trying to stop him. Mogg knew he wouldn't be able to directly fight Kyogg's larger forces yet, so he took power in Spearhold as quickly as possible, executing Colosh as soon as he got his hands on him. By 5 AC, it was becoming clear that winter was falling, and Mogg knew that this would make it much harder to move his armies. But before the climate was completely frozen, he wanted to have control over more of the island. So he promptly invaded the land of Drogg, a warlord based in Ib Lok. This campaign proved to be a tough one, but the battle of Hesh ended with the total decimation of the Ib Lok army, giving Mogg the opportunity to annex Ib Lok itself. Drogg eventually agreed to serve as a vassal under Mogg. As conditions worsened, most of the remaining warlords had disbanded their armies for the winter. But Mogg knew that this would happen, and much to the dismay to his troops he kept them under his control. His next goal was to control the Port of itself, as it was by far the largest city in Ibben. As war between Mogg and Gikel broke out again, Gikel tried to make a dash for Spearhold, not knowing of Mogg's large army of several thousand marching south to the same place. As they prepared to lay siege, various armies from vassal warlords of Mogg converged on the army, routing them back to the Port. These forces were pursued as far as Ib Lok, and there much of the army was imprisoned by Mogg's forces. After this a siege of the Port of Ibben occured, which lasted until the start of 10 AC, where the city eventually surrendered. After this Mogg made the city his capital and named it after himself. After being found in the city, Gikel was promptly executed. Quickly after this, Mogg took over the Herse peninsula, previously ruled by Hogg (who was eventually executed as well). At the end of the year, soon after the birth of his son, Mogg proclaimed himself to be the God-King of Ib, and was crowned soon after. The only remaining warlord was Uzam, son of Kyogg, ruling from Ib Oss. As winter ended, war again began between the two groups. This culminated in the battle of Munang, on Herse peninsula, where most of the warlords' armies fought. Mogg was outnumbered, but after killing one of the enemy commanders, supposedly in a duel, the enemy was routed. After several more battles, the Bomhor armies made it to Ib Oss. As they sieged the city, the army of Kyogg repeatedly tried to lift it, but they never succeeded. In the final battle of this sort, Mogg killed Uzam on the battlefield, making it clear that Mogg was to win the war. After the siege of Ib Oss finished, with an assault on the city. By the start of 13 AC, All of Ib was under Mogg's control. Early Reign (13-18 AC) Though Mogg had control over all the island of Ib, as god-king he felt like it was right to have control over the nearby islands that were under Togg VI's rule. His eventual goal was to conquer Slugg's large island of Large Ib, but he started by attempting to negotiate annexations of the islands of the Bay of Whales: Ibben Thrak, Ibben Hran, Ibben Dol, and Ibben Zolk, ruled by Poleg, Lameg, Noth and Zutsu respectively. Mogg would travel to each of the islands himself to negotiate with each island's leader. Poleg of Ibben Thrak demanded that his son, Eleogg, be married to Mogg's daughter, Aleussa, which Mogg accepted. After this, Ibben Thrak was peacefully vassalized by Mogg. After a marriage between Lameg's brother and Mogg's daughter, Gyara, Ibben Hran was peacefully annexed as well, Ibben Dol likewise. Ibben Zolk was more of a problem for Mogg, as the young leader Zutsu didn't want to recognize anyone as his overlord, with his regent Guzara agreeing with him. In 8013 Mogg had to send his army to the island to capture it, taking it out of Zutsu's control, later being given to Mogg's trusted friend Clargg. Though Mogg now controlled the Bay of Whales, Slugg of Far Ib was still independent. Mogg wanted to have a smooth annexation of the island like he had done before, so after sending Slugg a gift he visited his court itself. But unfortunately for Mogg, negotiations broke down and Mogg had to leave empty-handed, with Slugg swearing that he would never serve Mogg. Not accepting no as an answer, Mogg began assembling a force, not knowing that Slugg had heard that he was planning to invade Far Ib. Slugg made the decision to sail with 4,000 men to Ib itself, and landed in Ib Ess, beginning to siege it. Mogg responded fast, and a battle ensued, leaving Mogg as the victor. With 18,000 men, Mogg landed in Ib Sar, and assaulted the city to the point that the city was left unrecognizable. After Slugg's surrender, he was hanged, and control of the island was given to Toth, Lord of Ib Sar. After Clogg of Ib Oss's natural death, his daughter and only child, Usoga, was given control of the realm and was betrothed to Prince Mogg. In 8016, Mogg decided to embargo Braavosi fleets from entering Ib, which had been happening more and more since Togg VI's death. This embargo seemingly escalated into war, with Braavosi and Ibbenese fleets constantly fighting one another for several years, ending with the razing of many Braavosi trade ports. Upon the death of his wife, Colosha, Mogg legitimized all of his bastard children, much to the dismay of his wife's children. He also is believed to have married the mother of some of these bastards, Ahuma. Personality During his conquest of Ibben, Mogg was surprisingly merciful to enemies who were willing to join his cause. An instance of this is where after a battle near Ib Lok, a general of Gikel's forces was imprisoned by him and was eventually recruited after a friendship between the two men began. The man, named Holger, was supposedly a help in the final invasion force of Far Ib. Despite this, Mogg was also known to kill the highest leaders who opposed him, even if he did consider people individually. Mogg had multiple mistresses, one of them (Ahuma) he married after his previous wife died. This huge amount of adultery led to him having at least five bastards, possibly more. Especially in his early years, Mogg was an extremely ambitious and authoritative leader, and was considered by many to be a genius in military strategy and intrigue. He was distant to people, during times of peace staying in his quarters for days at a time. He was especially distant to his children, who he always looked down upon and never stopped trying to improve. Despite this, he was extremely saddened when his oldest daughter, Alussa, passed away in 18 AC, leading to him spending even more time inside, rarely being seen in public.